


Taste Me

by Pieri



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Teasing, kink meme fill, max is an attentive lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieri/pseuds/Pieri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows this, he knows her, and he knows how to know what she needs.</p><p>In which Max in an attentive lover.</p><p>Original Prompt: http://madmaxkink.dreamwidth.org/450.html?thread=240066#cmt240066</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Me

Furiosa is wicked fire, sparked up guzzoline that spits and fills the sky with angry red smoke. When she presses into him, she presses hard, fingers—flesh and metal—press into his shoulders, and her lips—chapped but soft, so soft—give way to teeth that bite and bite at his throat.  
  
He knows this, he knows her, and he knows how to know what she needs.  
  
“Come on then, eh?” She pants between peppered bites, and Max’s hands slip off her buckles, undo the fasten of her trousers, and slip his fingers up against her slit. She’s wet already and he groans at the thought. “Get on with it,” Furiosa doesn’t laugh, no no, not often, but whatever her voice does is close, “We both want you to get on with it.”  
  
He drops to his knees, and after she kicks away her trousers his hands curl around the muscles of her thighs.   
  
He can smell her.   
  
It’s with a sigh that he leans forward, nudges his nose against her dark hair, ducking down to lick a strip along her entrance. Her muscles tense, he can feel it in his palms as Furiosa snaps, “Max.”  
  
She would like him to get on with it, race her into passion with the speed of a v8. But he knows that a good chase takes time, it’s not something to rush. He sighs again, one hand rising to spread her lips, so he can lick deeper, catching her nub with every upstroke. Her flesh hand finds its way into his hair, trying to pull him closer, faster.   
  
“How do you like it,” she asks, though she already knows. His response is lost in the quickening movements of his tongue, but if he were able he would say she tasted better than water. Even to a man dying of thirst, there’s no greater taste than this. “Come on, Max, come—oh _shit_.”  
  
Maybe it’s the way his name sounds on her tongue, but his fingers dip in at just that moment. His nose is full with the scent of her, his tongue tracing symbols he doesn’t know the meaning of against her, and his fingers rub and search, looking for the movement that will make her…  
  
“ _There._ ” Furiosa cries, and she stumbles slightly, back hitting the wall. “Right fucking there.”   
  
Tension coils within her, her thighs shake, and every time she gasps, on the perilous edge, his fingers soften, his tongue goes off stroke. He wants Furiosa to want this, more than anything she’s ever wanted before. Max wants to take her apart and put her back together, stronger. But first she needs to come apart.   
  
“Max—Max— _fuck!_ ” Hands, metal and flesh, scrape against his skull, and he hums with delight. She’s close, she’s so close, and all she needs to say is…  
  
“Come—Max I want to  _come. Please!_ ” And that’s it. His lips find her, his fingers start the rhythm, press just where he knows she needs it, and that’s it. Furiosa screams, and it’s beautiful. He might remember music, but certainly nothing sounded as sweet as Furiosa, as she pitches higher than he’s ever heard her. She clenches around his fingers in waves of pleasure, and he doesn’t stop, can’t stop licking her up, though he can look, see the way her head tips back against the wall, lost as she is.   
  
As the last tremors leave her gasping, Max rises, leads her to the bed. Fire cannot leave Furiosa, and her eyes are hot embers as her hand seeks out his belt buckle, though he bats her hand away.  
  
“No?” Her eyes challenge and Max nods.   
  
“No,” he murmurs, soft like when he tried to keep her awake against all odds. His own hands undo his belt, and he’s hard, he’s been aching, but how could he think of that when his senses were overcome by the tastes and smells of  _her_?   
  
His hand, still wet with her slick wraps around his cock, and he lines up, eyes caught in the spectacle of her gaze. “For you,” he murmurs voice raw, wanting to explain, it’s about her, “I want to hear you. I want to hear you. Louder.”   
  
Her teeth white as she grins is enough, and as he slides in he’s pleased to hear her gasp.   
  
“Is that so?” she wonders, “Then come and make me.”  
  
With a snap of his thighs, Max complies. 


End file.
